


Revealed Identity

by Moonscar



Series: The Forbidden Avenger Chatroom [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Identity Reveal, Angst, Chatting & Messaging, Dog - Freeform, Dogs, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, M/M, Secret Identity, Swearing, Texting, Whiplash, chat fic, chatroom, hidden identity, puppy, revealed identity, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscar/pseuds/Moonscar
Summary: Spider-Man: Ned! Lookie at this adorably puppo i sneaked into the tower!Spider-Man: wait fuck none of you saw that look away DON'T CLICKIronPopTartMan: there is a WHAT in the tower!?IronPopTartMan: KID NO GET IT OUT-





	Revealed Identity

**Spider-Man** : Ned! Lookie at this adorably [puppo](https://i-h2.pinimg.com/564x/e4/4d/ac/e44dac250ddb2201eed89d98b9a4cd21.jpg) i sneaked into the tower!

 **Spider-Man** : wait fuck none of you saw that look away DON'T CLICK

 **IronPopTartMan** : there is a WHAT in the tower!

 **IronPopTartMan** : KID NO GET IT OUT-

 **Mr.Jesus** : what the fuck Spider-Man is a kid-

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : LOOK AT THAT BABY FACE-

 **SheBeSneaky** : the dog is cute

 **CaptainRighteous** : Jesus christ how old are you kid?

 **Spider-Man** : ... i'm 22

 **CaptainRighteous** : Try again

 **Spider-Man** : fine, i'm 15 years old

 **MischievousSnek** : HAHA, I FUCKING CALLED IT, SUCK IT MORTALS. 

 **PopTartLover** : BROTHER, NOT NOW

 **CaptainRighteous** : Kid, your way to young to be doing any of this, Tony, what were you THINKING bringing him in the middle of a CIVIL WAR!?

 **IronPopTartMan** : remember what happened LAST time I took away the suit? we discussed this literally a day ago, nothing stops this kid, might as well prepare him for everything. you should have seen his old suit-

 **CaptainRighteous** : ... I suppose you have a point there

 **Mr.Jesus** : hypocrite

 **CaptainRighteous** : Look, I wasn't 15 YEARS OLD when I joined the war Bucky! 

 **Mr.Jesus** : whatever

 **Spider-Man** : look, i know you guys will probably try and stop me from doing this or give me less dangerous jobs or whatever, but no matter what you do i won't stop being spider-man. i have the power to help people, therefor i have the responsibility to do so as well

 **CaptainRighteous** : No one should have that much responsibility weighed on their shoulders kid, especially not a teenager, you need to be out there with your friends, having fun and getting good grades and hanging out with your family

 **Spider-Man** : i already get good grades, and aunt May clearly stated that if my grades slip because of spider-man then i'm grounded. i have straight A's. as for family that's none of your business, and for friends i do my best to spend my free time with them, but it's my life therefore what i do with it is my decision, and just because i'm a teenager doesn't mean you should be taking reigns of it

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : TOLD

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : anyways, kid, i have kids of my own and well, if i learned they were doing this super hero business i wouldn't be that happy either... because in my opinion, no kid should have this burden, or live through the things we've lived through, or that you've lived through. you should just enjoy being a kid

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : but, i also know that i can't stop you, if anything that Tony has told us is enough proof

 **Mr.Jesus** : not only that, but we reassured you that if you were to share your identity with us, it would be safe with us, and it still stands, so i don't think any of us have a right to pull you away from this.

 **CaptainRighteous** : Well, that seems to settle that-

 **IronPopTartMan** : okay now that all of you have come to terms with the fact that Spider-Man is 15 years old *^@%# OPEN THE DOOR

 **Spider-Man** : ONLY IF YOU PROMISE THE DOG CAN STAY

 **IronPopTartMan** : NO

 **Spider-Man** : I'LL TAKE CARE OF HIM

 **IronPopTartMan:** NO, JUST COME OUT KID-

 **Spider-Man** : PLEASE LET ME KEEP HIM

 **IronPopTartMan** : ... FINE

 **Spider-Man** : OMGOMGOMG THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU

 **Mr.Jesus** : one can only be so strong when facing spider-kid

 **CoolScienceBro** : This all escalated quickly-

 **FalconsAreCool** : is no one gonna mention that stark just let a DOG stay in the tower?

**FalconsAreCool** : Now that I think about it, Bruce, why weren't you surprised by Spider-Man's age?

 **CoolScienceBro** : Because I already knew

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : W H A T

 **CoolScienceBro** : The kid gets injured so often, and Tony trusted me enough to not reveal his identity or his age, so i haven't

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : wait, so you know his name as well?

 **CoolScienceBro** : Yes, and I don't plan on sharing it

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : god dammit

 **CaptainRighteous** : Language

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : teenagers tend to swear more than adults it's fine- even then, we've been swearing in this chat before we knew his age, so it doesn't matter. 

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKER** : ALSO, IN REAL LIFE YOU SWEAR LIKE A SAILOR WHEN YOU THINK ONE OF US ISN'T AROUND

 **CaptainRighteous** : Point taken

 **CaptainRighteous** : AND DON'T EXPOSE ME LIKE THIS CLINT

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : Benedict

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : Robert

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : Chris

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : Tom

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : Jeremy

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : come on you have to admit Jeremy is a cool name

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : Stan

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : Sebastian

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : Anthony

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : Chris

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : wait i already said that, we don't need 2 Chris's if i already said it once

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : Mark

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : Don

 **CAWCAWMOHERFUCKERS** : Chadwick

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : Andrew

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : Tobey

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : Tom

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : wait i said that one as well

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : Chris, WAIT NO FUCK NOT AGAIN-

 **IronPopTartMan** : WILL YOU STOP IT WITH GUESSING HIS NAME?! YOUR SPAMMING THE NOTIFICATIONS-

 **IronPopTartMan** : I TURN AWAY FOR 1 MINUTE AND I SEE 19+ NOTIFICATIONS ALL FROM YOU-

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : NEVER

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : Eddie

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : wait are you possibly sharing a name with someone we know?

S **pider-Man** : i mean, technically? i think?

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : hints?

 **Spider-Man** : he lives in space, ish?

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : Gamora?

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : Rocket?

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : Groot?

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : &*@^#

 **Mr.Jesus** : holy fucking shit you figured out his name-

 **CaptainRighteous** : What is it?

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : & * @ # $ !!!!!!!!!

 **IronPopTartMan** : kid in any second he will be running down the corridors screaming your name, so for both our sake just turn off the safety measure-

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : P

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : E

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : T

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : E

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : R

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : THANK FUCK FINALLY-

 **MischievousSnek** : congratulations, you have achieved the impossible

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : i can FELL the sarcasm in the reply wow-

 **Spider-Man** : fine, gimme a second

 **Spider-Man** : okay so i'll introduce myself once more. i'm peter parker, nice to meet you guys!

 **SheBeSneaky** : Say that when we actually see you face to face later

 **Spider-Man** : ok-

~~~~**CoolScienceBro** : Speaking of names, what are you gonna name the dog?

 **Spider-Man** : i don't know? i have two names in mind right now but i'm hesitating on which one i should choose.

 **CoolScienceBro** : Oh yeah? Mind sharing them with us?

 **Spider-Man** : Gwen is a name i'm considering... Tess also seems like a good name. 

 **Spider-Man** : well i guess that answers that- i just called her Tess and her head snapped up so fast i'm surprised she doesn't have whip-lash

 **Spider-Man** : ha... how ironic is that?

 **Mr.Jesus** : What's ironic?

 **Spider-Man** : nothing

**IronPopTartMan** : so peter, we need to go shopping tomorrow for your new dog, get some food, as leash and toys and stuff

 **Spider-Man** : okay! what will she eat today though?

 **IronPopTartMan** : just like, give her a little bit of left over chicken?

 **Spider-Man** : sure! thank you mr.stark!

 **IronPopTartMan** : your welcome kid

**CaptainRighteous** : Now that I think about it, Tony, how and why does the kid live here?

 **IronPopTartMan** : can i tell him peter?

 **Spider-Man** : sure!

 **IronPopTartMan** : well, his aunt had to move away for work reasons and asked if we can have shared custody over peter since he wanted to stay at his current high-school, and where his aunt was moving was to far away. the kid already had a room here since he came every other weekend to sleep-over to help around a bit.

 **CaptainRighteous** : Okay then, that explains it- Just making sure you didn't kidnap the kid because you liked him so much

 **Mr.Jesus** : i'd kidnap the kid to

 **MischievousSnek** : count me in as well

 **CaptainRighteous** : Guys no-

~~~~**CaptainRighteous** : Oh my god. 

 **Mr.Jesus** : what?

 **CaptainRighteous** : I dropped an airport beam on a 15 year old kid, stared him right in the eye, said he has heart to him, then i asked where he lives and then JOGGED AWAY

 **CaptainRighteous** : Who does that?!

 **Mr.Jesus** : yeah, well a 15 year old kid was able to stop a punch from my metal arm

 **FalconsAreCool** : And was able to tie the both of us to the floor-

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : and he stole your shield-

 **CaptainRighteous** : A 15 YEAR OLD STOLE MY SHIELD

 **IronPopTartMan** : and a 15 year old was able to hack into the multi-million dollar suit i made, join the club.

 **CoolScienceBro** : What club?

 **IronPopTartMan** : the " Peter Is Better Than All Of Us Combined " club

 **Mr.Jesus** : ...

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : i mean, he has a point-

 **FalconsAreCool** : omg no-

**Author's Note:**

> The reason Peter said " ha, ironic " when mentioning whip-lash is because Gwen, his late girlfriend/friend(idk which yet), died because of the whip-lash that was caused by his quick save. She didn't die by falling on the concrete, she died because of the whip-lash he caused. Imagine how guilty he would feel-
> 
> Also, another reason as to why Peter didn't name the dog Gwen is because, even though at first he was thinking of naming the dog in memory of her, he realized that it might seem like he is trying to replace her, so he chose on Tess instead
> 
> Anyways! Please leave a comment! They mean the world to me! =D
> 
> I'm actually rather proud of this one? I don't know why? I worried about the fact that it might be to early to reveal Spider-Man's identity but I decided to just say fuck it


End file.
